


Now

by Catchclaw



Series: Now, Again, Always [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Affection, First Time, M/M, Schmoop, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: This can never happen again.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Now, Again, Always [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573126
Comments: 21
Kudos: 293





	Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/gifts).



This can never happen again.

This can never happen again because it shouldn’t be happening now, here, in the darkness of borrowed quarters in the middle of an unfamiliar city, a city they’ll never pass through again.

In the morning, their ship will be repaired and the locals will be grateful and they’ll fly away from this world and all the reeling beings in it, beings who were innocent as to the terrors of war until the war shook out its wings and crashed ashen at their doorstep.

They’re safe, the inhabitants of this planet, at least for now--the word of the hour, the one the Force had whispered to them all evening, through a public fete and a sea of raised glasses and the voices of a world united in relief and in song.

 _Now_ , he’d heard at supper, his eyes on the curve of Anakin’s jaw.

 _Now_ , he’d heard in the slide of the Tydfil's tentacles as zir had led them down a long, shadowed hall.

 _Now_ , he’d heard as the door closed behind them and Anakin’s eyes found his and he realized that, at long last, the universe had decided to leave them alone.

“Master,” Anakin had said, very softly, the walls of mind falling away as gently as the folds of his cloak.

And what had Obi-Wan said, when the moment came, when he lifted his hands to find warm skin beneath them, palms swallowing the turns of Anakin’s back?

“This can never happen again.”

But it is happening now, now and now and now:

Anakin is bare beneath him, smiling. He is touching Obi-Wan’s hair. His knees are spread and Obi-Wan is laying between them, moving at a fierce, sudden pace.

He should be savoring this instead of taking. He should be steadying himself and meting out his pleasure. He shouldn’t be this close so soon, moving frantic, ecstatic, into the tight, perfect space that Anakin is whispering is his, all his, to push in and pull out and claim.

He shouldn’t want this, but he always has. There’s nothing to be done about it now, now that he knows how good it makes Anakin feel, how it makes him curse and writhe, how it makes the center of their bond bright white and molten hot.

“Don’t stop,” Anakin is murmuring, his mouth at Obi-Wan’s ear. “Master, master. Don’t stop.”

No one is here to judge them. The Force sees, but in his last glimmer of sanity, Obi-Wan is certain: the Force doesn’t care. The Force is what brought them together and the Force is what first bound them and the Force is what wants Anakin to be at Obi-Wan’s side, always, and what greater blessing is there than that?

There is this:

Anakin’s cry when Obi-Wan turns them, rolls on his back and pulls Anakin above him, the heat of their bodies still joined. The toss of Anakin’s curls, snarled from sweat and Obi-Wan’s hands. The startled scratch of his nails on Obi-Wan’s chest--the beauty of him, there in the faded light, long and beautiful and needy, so needy; the feeling pouring off of him, that deep, endless desire to be loved.

“You are,” Obi-Wan says, quiet among fury. “You are, my dear one. Always, always; so much.”

And then he finds Anakin’s cock with his fingers and there is no talk now. Only bliss.

*****

This can never happen again.

This can never happen again, waking with Anakin curled at his side, exhausted. Content. Tipping his face and kissing Anakin’s mouth and feeling long, strong arms rise up to meet him; wrap around his neck with a low, happy sigh.

This can never happen again.

And yet somehow, in the daylight of a no-longer-innocent world, he knows that it will, that it must, for he can no longer imagine his life without _this_.

“Master?”

“Yes, dear one?”

A nuzzle at his throat, a warm hand squeezing at his thigh. “I need you, please. Inside me. Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fallen head over heels for these two and nope, I'm not sorry.
> 
> Also: removed this from MM because it wants to be its own thing. Demanding pair, aren't they, these two?


End file.
